Confession
by nevergonnagiveup131
Summary: Rose confesses her love and Finds things out.


Rose and Kanaya

In the dim moonlight sat Rose Lalonde anticipating the moment when Kanaya Maryam would walk through the door. Rose would rush up to her and kiss and hug her as if she had not seen her in a week. How Rose missed Kanaya after a long irritating day of work and school. She just wanted to feel needed by her, as if no one else mattered just her. Rose had tonight all planned out in her little head, so she thought. Rose wanted to finally tell Kanaya just how much she loved her; Hoping Kanaya felt the same way. This night was exceptionally special; it was their one year anniversary. Of course they had already told eachother that they loved one another, but this was different. Rose wanted to tell her just how much she loved her, and possibly show her just how much. Rose keeps pacing back and forth watching the door. Then she looks at the clock and grins " five more minutes and my troll will be home!" she exclaims then rushes off to the bathroom to check herself, and come to a calm composure. Then procceed to their bedroom which they shared, to see if everything was in place. Rose and Kananya had a difficult beginning to their relationship, quite difficult seeing as they did not live in the same state at the time. Rose had met kanaya through a friend, and thought she was cool so she became friends with Kanaya. They became close and began to fall for one another. So eventually Rose could not take it anymore and confessed her feelings for kanaya, and Kanaya felt the same way, but was not good with relationships, ecspecially a long distance one. But for them that did not stop the fact that they fell for eachother, they just went with it and dealt with it until they graduated highschool. Kanaya being 11 monthes older than Rose graduated first started college. Rose then graduated and moved in with Kanaya. Then they could actually have a real one on one realationship, without the missing eachother and wishing they were here with them. Now they are inseparable as ever, nothing could ever break them up. Rose hears the front door open and hears Kanaya say "Rose honey I am home now!" Rose grins and runs and glomps Kanaya on to the couch and kisses her. "well hello to you to" Kanaya says kissing Rose back. "i*kiss* Missed *kiss* you *kiss" rose says and does as she lays atop of Kanaya. " I to missed you baby" Kanaya says as she kisses Rose back and runs a hand through Rose's hair. Rose cuddles up to Kanaya, and Kanaya wraps her arms around Rose and her stomahe growls. Rose laughs and says "somene hungry?"Kanaya tightens her arms on Rose and says"i am but i am content and i don't wanna get up" "what o you want to eat?" Rose says sitting pouts and says "ramen sounds pretty good" Rose is going to college for Culinary school; so she cooks for the both of them as practice. Rose trys get up, but Kanaya grabs her and pulls her against her and kisses her. "But I thought you were hungry?" Rose asks roughly, breathless from the kiss. "It can wait a while" Kanaya Rose into another kiss. Rose doesn't object and just kisses her back. "I love you Kanaya way more than you can even comprehend. It's ok if you don't feel the same but i had to tell you. I Love You sooo much" Rose says then turns her head in embarresment, and can feel her eyes fill with tears. "oh Rose I-I Love you to So much. Don't get upset please sweetie you're mine and i am your'se forever and always baby" Kanaya says pulling rose into another staggerd kiss. Kanaya can Rose's tears against her face. "Rose why are you crying? What's wrong." Kanaya aasks worried. "I am ok I am just really happy" Rose says kissing Kanaya again." also that no one has ever actually needed me or even wanted me" Rose says looking at Kanaya. "well i most certainly need you as well as want you baby as I said you're mine I think you're perfect in everyway possible" Kanaya says pulling Rose into another kiss. Rose really gets into this kiss and grabs Kanaya's hips. Kanaya smiles into the kiss and kisses back with so much passion. Rose giggles and entertwinds her hands with Kanaya's hair. Kanaya grips Rose's waist and squeezes, Rose squeaks, Kanaya giggles."I love you Kanaya" Rose says and then kisses her before she can say a word in response. Kanaya then manages to get Rose's Top off "that better?' kanaya says smirking. Rose nods and attempts to get kanaya's off. Kanaya then relizes what she is trying to do and pulls it off."now this is way better" Kanaya smirks at Rose and kisses her. Rose kisses back and unhooks Kanaya's bra. Kanaya pulls it off and tosses it, then procceeds to do the same with Rose's bra. Rose then procceeds to french Kanaya, and Kanaya does it right back to her. Kanaya unbuttons Rose's pants and yanks then down off of her. Rose Blushes majorly and kanaya says "Oh Rose you are blushing it is so cute" and kisses while snaking her gray arms between Rose's milky legs. "uh K-K-kanaya" Rose moans, and grips Kanaya to her. This only makes Kanaya rub a little bit faster and smirk as her little uke Moans and yanks on her hair. Kanaya notices that Rose is about to orgasm she slows down drastically and Rose does not approve "KANAYA STOP TEASEING ME" "aww does my little uke want her sempai to speed up?" Kanaya asks Rose smirking. "YEs speed up PLEASE" rose says roughly and that was all Kanaya needed to hear and she sped up. Within two minutes Rose was screaming"KANAYA OH GOG I love you!" and kanaya was smirking the whole time. Rose then procceeds to flip them over once she can think straight again. "Oh wow is my little Uke tiring to dominate Her Sempai...vey sexy baby" Kanaya says looking at her panting flushed uke. "yes yes i am" Rose says unbuttoning Kanaya's pants and yanking to down. Kanaya kicks them off. Them Rose teases Her Sempai a little she lightly rubs Kanaya through her panties. "uhhh R-Rose Do not tease your sempai please" Kanaya says moaning. "okay" rose says and yanks down Kanaya's panties and off her feet and tosses them across the room. Rose leans down and kisses her sempai. Rose snakes her hand unnoticed between her Troll's gray thighs and then Rose hears Kanaya gasp in pleasure"Rose". Rose smirks and slips a finger inside then two, and Kanaya was moaning her head off. "is sempai very sensitive?" Rose asks knowing the answer to that. All Kanaya can do is nod. Rose keeps going until she knows Kanaya is about to orgasm, then pulls away. then leans down and starts icking Kanaya. WIth in three minutes Kanaya was yanking Rose's hair and pushing her hips up and down. "ROSE YES OHHH YES ROSE I LOVE YOU!" kanaya yells out. once everything was over Rose gets up and lays against Kanaya and cuddles with her. Kanaya wraps her arms around her Matesprit and says"I love you my baby, my best friend my life partner" Kanaya says To Rose. "I love you to baby" Rose replies to Kanaya and kisses her. Then they fall asleep in eachother's arms, and are wisked away into their own little worlds.

Well that is my fan fiction! YAY! i did it.. thank you to my inspiration.. it helped me allot in this fan fiction^^


End file.
